


瓦解（my part only）

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 是今年樱月和南瓜一起写给小樱的生贺！我是单数章她是双数章。依然记得每天都遭到南瓜「你想日更吗」的魔鬼催更的日子orz为了赶时间有点仓促但能完成真的太好啦。依然也是只放我自己的章节，番外和内页完整版的链接等本子发货完会放在最后notes里。超愉快的合作www
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	1. 01

01.

“松本润，有人找！”

生田斗真唯恐天下不乱的大嗓门一传来，松本就猜出了来人身份。他无意识地皱了皱眉头，起身把一本书拍在笑嘻嘻的生田的脑门上。眼见有同学朝这边看过来，松本快走几步，将教室门拉上。

“翔くん……”他的语调拖得长长的，“又怎么了？”

“润。”

樱井翔的站姿永远挺拔得像一棵树。他露出一个笑容，想要去握松本的手，被他偏身躲开，只好退而求其次抓住他的胳膊。

“跟我来一下。”

樱井比他大一岁，却因为是足球少年，力气大了近乎一倍。松本被他拽着踉踉跄跄到了天台，还没站稳，眼前一花，樱井的脸就凑了上来。

“唔……”

樱井体温偏高，连堵住他的嘴唇都是烫的。松本被他压着亲了两口，差点窒息。他把松本抵在角落，像是怕他跑掉一样牢牢掐着他的腰。松本推搡了几下依然动弹不得，在心里狠狠骂了几句，怀疑自己腰上的皮肤肯定青了。

“你干什么啊！”

最终他狠狠在樱井鞋子上踩了一脚才得以脱身，恼火地瞪了他一眼。樱井笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他的脸，又想去搂松本，被他一眼定住，老老实实站在原地不敢乱动了。

“生日快乐。这是礼物。”

“就这？放学给我不就好了。”

松本抱着胳膊往墙上一靠，看樱井从口袋掏出一个小盒子。

“这个size……翔くん你不会买了戒指吧？事先说好——我不会收的哦。”

樱井被他警惕的表情逗笑了，拉过松本的手，把盒子放在他手心上：“打开看看。”

“谢谢……”松本嘟哝一句，看到物件的时候着实愣了一下，“……欸？”

他的目光在手心的纽扣与樱井空了一块的胸口的制服之间来回几个回合，神情有点迷茫，又有点不敢相信。樱井觉得他这样可爱得要命，恨不得抱在怀里再揉两下。

“语言学校发来通知说时间提前了，我可能不久就要过去，等不到明年毕业，所以想着提前给你这个……”他对松本解释，说到最后，又有点底气不足，“你是想要这个的——对吧？”

松本倒是没对这个消息表示惊讶。从交往开始他就知道樱井家里早早给他安排了高中毕业出国的道路。他把玩着纽扣，对樱井露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“谢谢翔くん。”

松本脸上的神情并不是他期待的。樱井抿抿嘴，岔开话题：“润晚上有什么安排？如果有空的话——”

“斗真他们说要给我庆生。”松本满不在乎地打断了他的话，“翔くん也一起来吗？”

樱井顿了一下。

“对不起……我晚上有点事。”他说。

松本不在意地挥手：“没关系的，翔くん很忙吧，不用在意我。”

樱井看起来还有话要说，上课铃声却突然响起。两人都被吓了一跳。松本耸耸肩准备离开，刚迈开一步却被樱井抓过手腕拖到怀里。他刚想说樱井又是抽了什么风，刘海被拨开，一个柔软的东西在他额间蜻蜓点水般地碰了一下。耳边响起樱井还没有完全变化的、如同泉水一般柔和的少年音。

“润，生日快乐。”

——这句含了太多情绪的祝福和落在他额头上的湿漉漉的吻、再加上独属于学生时代的仓促的上课铃声，在樱井离开后成为了松本的梦魇。他总觉得樱井在说出这句话时并没有多开心，可时过境迁，他早已无法求证。

就算最近他与樱井翔在阴差阳错下成为了同事，松本也没办法把眼前这个时刻带着温和笑意的男人和自己曾经脾气不好的男朋友联系起来。虽然他其实能感觉到，樱井翔没有变。

不过是静水流深。

“松润？”

听到声音松本才发现自己走神了。“对不起……”他干咳一声，习惯性地往樱井的方向看去。

他还是那样，迷茫时眼睛会略微失焦，可怜又可爱。樱井莞尔，拍拍手开启下一个话题，待气氛重新热闹起来时向松本地投去一个不动声色的笑。松本气闷，噘噘嘴，下意识飞回一个嗔怪的眼神。

讨论会结束后几个人一起往外走，将刚才那一幕收进眼底的同事打趣松本，说这默契可真是不一般，该不会和樱井君早就认识。

松本一阵心虚，摇着手准备否认，冷不防身边的樱井却不紧不慢地开口。

“那当然，我们以前可是同学哦。”

同事看看松本又看看樱井。见松本对自己瞪眼，樱井虽然不知道他为什么看起来不愿意让人知道这个，却也从善如流地改口。

“不过只是一个学校而已，松本君大概是没见过我吧。”

松本这才松了口气。他也说不好为什么自己第一反应就是否认。

不过自从重逢后，面对樱井时，他一直都有点底气不足。

松本也是后来才知道，其实樱井在送自己纽扣的那天，还有其他的安排：他提前一个月就预约了松本曾经说过想去的那家餐厅，还不知从哪里得到了他出生年份的红酒，想作为第二件生日礼物送给松本。

两人当时都未成年，松本自然明白他送一瓶并不能马上开封的红酒的意思。无非是樱井眼看无法继续陪在他身边，却又等不及想要告诉松本：他希望可以一直陪伴松本，无论是青涩的岁月，还是见证过五光十色的世界后依然相信以爱之名的成年。

是希冀，也是承诺。

樱井翔从来不是什么委婉的性格，他如果喜欢一个人，会直白地表达，会想要把自己认为最好的东西都给他。可惜，那时的松本没有明白他藏在这份热情冲动下的温柔——或者说，他即使隐隐约约察觉到了，也因为习惯了享受樱井的照顾和爱，并没有太在意。但他一直都记得那天晚上，他告别生田他们回家，看见了等在他家门前的樱井，记得他看到自己回来时明显强忍着气恼和委屈的神情，记得他假装冷静地递过装着礼物的袋子，不知道他亮晶晶的眼睛早就出卖了自己。可当松本回家拆开盒子，看见那瓶83年的红酒时，却实实在在地愣住了。

——樱井翔送出的暗示和期待，他一个都没有接住。

据说，世界上最能摧毁一个人的情绪不是恐惧，不是伤心，而是愧疚。

——可如果只是单纯的愧疚，自从再次相遇，松本每次看到樱井都会心口一热，这又是什么，又算什么呢。

“松润，松润？”

他的心事主角正歪着头看他：“你今天怎么了，总是走神。”想到某种可能，他神情一肃，探身去摸松本的额头，“……身体不舒服吗？最近有流感，可不要被传染了。”

安全距离在瞬间被打破，浅淡优雅的古龙水香气飘入他的鼻间。松本一僵，手忙脚乱地把他推开。

“没有没有……抱歉，翔さん刚刚说什么？”

“没事就好。”樱井松了口气，“刚才那个方案，有点细节想和你讨论一下。”

他习惯性地对松本牵起嘴角，大眼睛柔和地弯起：“下班要不要一起吃个饭，然后我请你喝一杯？”

——进退有度，提议都用问号结尾，给对方留足余地。

和以前那个横冲直撞的樱井翔，一点也不一样。

松本垂下眼睑，低声应了一句好。

樱井带他去的是一家很小的酒馆。他让松本先坐，去吧台和老板说了几句话，不一会儿端回两大杯生啤。

晚餐吃了暖洋洋的火锅，松本心满意足，懒洋洋地靠在椅子上啜着啤酒；樱井和他一样，一边小口小口地抿，一边小声和他讨论起了之前的方案中他的想法。

撇开学生时代培养出的默契不谈，这次遇见，松本越是与樱井相处，越是发现与对方相性颇佳——能力比肩，又因为年轻，对待工作有热情有想法。思维碰撞带来火花，对手与知己同样难得，更不要说两者兼是。

“润？”

松本怀疑自己喝多了，不然怎么会看见记忆中的那张脸——不对，还是有一些不一样的……

他愣愣地看着一脸夸张的惊喜的人，不确定地叫他：“……斗真？”

“是我！”

生田斗真立刻咧开一口白牙。

他五官比以前长开了不少，笑起来时眯起的眼睛倒是与曾经如出一辙。他顺着松本的视线去看坐在他对面的樱井，“不是吧……”生田明显也认出来了他，一时间脸上的表情相当精彩——先是不可置信，目光在两人之间过了几个来回，再转向松本，又多了种莫名其妙的欣慰。

松本被他看得发毛，绞尽脑汁开始回忆自己当年都和生田说过些什么；另一边，另外两人已经相当热烈地交谈上了。

“……当年樱井君对润是真的好。哇，可真是辛苦你了，这么多年一直让着他——”

“喂！”

松本脸上发烫，狠狠地拍了一下生田的肩膀，抄起一颗花生扔进他的嘴里。

“你别瞎说！”

松本横眉冷对，眼睛却根本不敢看樱井。

他知道生田误会了两人的关系，比起解释，他更担心樱井会生气。

眼看生田两口嚼完花生米，嘴巴又开始一张一合——

“喂！”

他动作太大，生田被他从后面猛地一扯，差点摔在地上；好在樱井动作敏捷地拉了生田一把，又替松本道歉。

“我不是故意的……”

送走生田，松本才慢半拍反应过来自己的失态，却不知道该怎样对樱井解释：“……对不起。”

樱井哭笑不得：“你对我道歉干什么。”

松本脑子晕乎乎的，没反应过来这不是问句，一时嘴快就将近日徘徊在心中的疑问说出了口。

“翔さん……以前，我是不是很不懂珍惜你？”

樱井叹了口气，把松本面前的酒杯移开不让他再喝：“回去吗？”

“……”

半醉的人很固执——酒杯没了，就改去抓樱井的手：“斗真说你辛苦了……是不是，是不是真的是我太任性？”

“看来下次见面我一定要好好说说生田君了——好好的，说这些做什么。”

樱井避重就轻。

松本眼眶一红：“翔さん，对不起。”

樱井简直要拿他没办法了。他只能任松本牵着自己，带着他去前台结了酒钱，又拖着他往外走。

松本乖乖地跟在他身后，像个害怕被丢下的小朋友。

他是家里末子，从小就备受宠爱，因为长得好看，在学校也是人气王，难免养成了有些骄纵的性子。读书时代过于顺风顺水，刚进入社会时松本着实吃了些苦头，也是近两年才日益沉稳。

他几乎记不清曾经是如何与樱井相处的了。

刚升高中时他在朋友的撺掇下加入了学生会，本来只想挂个名玩玩，谁知道一入会就遇到了严厉的樱井会长。涩谷酷哥是足球社王牌又是优等生，耐心差得要命，偏偏就是拿松本润没有办法。

松本看着好说话，其实是软硬不吃的性格。两人确定关系时樱井已经确定要出国读大学，在规划好的人生轨道上稳步前行；松本却还处在爱玩的时期——恋人的陪伴当然好，但呼朋引伴也很开心。

松本在已然模糊的记忆里扒拉，勉强能想起樱井对自己表白时灼灼的眼神，亲吻自己时的热切。交往以来他常常送松本礼物——不管是和家人出门旅行的手信，还是仅仅是在路边看到了觉得适合松本的小东西，零零散散加起来数量也很可观了。

生田说得对，他当年确实是不够珍惜——松本不觉得当年的自己会不喜欢樱井翔，但他也得承认：不够珍惜，确实是因为不够喜欢。

樱井出国后的第一年还常常给他发邮件，松本偶尔会回，大部分时候看完就忘记了——他升了大学，遇见了五光十色的世界，万花迷眼，他竟然想不起来到底是从什么时候开始，自己再也没有收到过属于那个人的邮箱地址发来的邮件。

“我帮你叫车吧，需要我送你回去吗？”

两人来到街边，樱井再三向他确认。

“我自己就行……麻烦翔さん了。”

松本此时理智已经回来了一些，想想刚刚一直抓着樱井也有点不好意思。他努力站直身体，眩晕上来又差点栽倒，被樱井眼疾手快捞了回来。

“你还真是……”

樱井让他靠在自己身上，边笑边点开手机：“还是送你吧。你这个样子，搞不好会因为对不准钥匙孔进不了家门。”

松本哼了一声算是反驳，老实靠着他不说话了。

他闭着眼睛，呼吸樱井身上混合着啤酒麦芽香甜的香水味。他想起白天同事问他们是否认识时，樱井那句“以前可是同学”。

——明明就是更加亲密的关系，是曾经的恋人。

曾经的恋人。

比以前更加优秀耀眼。

却不再属于他。


	2. 03

03.

时间是不知疲倦的海浪，将所有尖锐的棱角冲刷得足够温和；也是优秀的外科医生，精准地挖走往事中不堪的部分，填补伤口，让它们变成差强人意的形状。

成熟的大人不会回避过去的失败，因此樱井翔可以坦白：曾经，他是非常非常喜欢松本润的。

刚刚可以分清喜欢与爱的年龄，他还没来得及将最在意的初恋交付给一个女孩子，就遇见了松本润。

小少年笑起来很甜，脸颊嫩得像是可以捏出水，五官还没长成此后的艳丽无双，却已经有了一双足够蛊惑人心的眼睛。

樱井家教很严，他又是长兄，因此比大多数同龄人都要早熟。他一眼就能看出，当初松本虽然答应了和他交往，但他嘴里的“喜欢翔くん”，其实和喜欢棒球，喜欢与朋友一起出去玩……基本上是同一个意思。

松本润一直都很好懂——也许是天性，也许是他懒于掩饰；这次重逢，松本看着比以前沉稳了不少，但樱井还是能敏锐地感觉到他其实没有变太多。

也因此，当松本一而再、再而三地向他投去热切的目光时，樱井也立刻发现了。

一开始他以为松本只是一时不习惯与前男友共事，然而自从那天偶遇生田斗真后，松本某些行为却令他不得不在意。

工作上松本向来是较真的性格——说好听了是细致。不过他虽然要求多了些，却从不是无理取闹，最后取得的成果也有目共睹。

樱井早就习惯了他的作风，这天拿着文件去找松本商讨时已经做好了被狠狠讨价还价一番的准备，谁知道松本这次异常好说话，连几个樱井都觉得有些过分的条件也一口答应，让樱井在不好意思之余也有点疑惑。

离开松本办公室前他顿了顿，有心想关心一下松本，但从松本遮掩的态度看来，樱井猜他大概是不希望被别人发现的。

犹豫只持续了两秒，他最终什么也没说。

多余的关心有时候只能造成困扰。

少年时期的樱井翔就是因为不明白这个道理，才会令自己和在意的人两败俱伤——一味地付出、不考虑接受的人的心情，不过是自私的自我感动罢了。

当年的松本很清楚地用行动告诉了他：也许有些事情可以强求，但人心不可以。

樱井的记性很好，所以他记得自己送出的纽扣，记得他偷偷托已经成年的表哥买来的松本出生年份的红酒，记得出国后第一个学期的圣诞节，空荡荡的图书馆只剩下他在赶论文——各种各样的原因，他和松本一直都是用邮件交流，可那天樱井无论如何都想听一听松本的声音。

他拿出手机，想着第一句该和松本说什么，却首先看到松本在Ins上po了一张照片的通知。樱井点进去，发现是他和朋友的合照——他的小少年长大了，眼角眉梢都是风情，那种懒洋洋的艳丽可以打动很多人，比如左斜后方正偷看松本的那一个。

为了打电话樱井去了楼道。他直接按了关机，将这个暂时死掉的砖块放进口袋里，又开了一点点窗户。

冷风夹着象征圣诞夜奇迹的雪花吹进眼睛，他眨一眨，将睫毛上沾染的水滴抖落。

不需要确认，他知道，松本润已经忘记他了。

最苦的药才最有效。

后来樱井想，他其实应该感谢松本早早给他上了这一课，后来无论当他面对什么样的困境，他都会告诉自己：至少这一次，他不是被动的，是可以做些什么来挽回的。

他应该感谢松本润的，感谢他给了自己这种重要的生存能力。

因为回忆起过去，樱井难得去楼道间抽了一根烟。

他像那个圣诞夜一样开了窗，凝视着最后一截火光在越来越暗淡的夜色中熄灭。

紧接着，霓虹升上来了。

人类真是奇怪，明明知道这灯光只是人工制造的一厢情愿，可每次看见，依然会由衷地心里一暖。

如同心理暗示——释怀说多了总会成真。

想到这里樱井微笑了一下。

他灭掉烟，知道是时候回到办公室关上灯，走回如今属于他的良夜。

下班时间早就过了，策划部的办公区依然灯火通明。

时钟拨回三小时前，松本也不知道自己怎么回事，面对樱井时脑子一片空白——勉强听明白了他的要求，却将平时不忘为自己部门争取时间的意识抛到了九霄云外，稀里糊涂就答应了手中的不平等条约。

老大神飞天外的结果就是整个部门加班加点。松本心里有愧，也跟着一起留了下来，又一手包了晚饭夜宵。好在松本人气高，下属都喜欢他，趁火打劫完时下最热门的甜品后也就不再抱怨，任劳任怨投入工作。

松本松了口气，手机在这时响起，看到联系人的名字，他退回办公室，又半掩了门，才接起电话。

生田的大嗓门通过电波传来，冲击力依旧强大。

“润，出来喝酒出来喝酒！上次都没有好好聊聊。”

松本都没脾气了。

“你这家伙……”他小声说，“我还在加班呢。”

他犹豫着翻动手中的文件，想起上次见面时，生田说的关于樱井的话。今晚是不可能了，但松本又确实急于找人聊一聊樱井，于是和生田约定了周末晚上。

赴约前，松本将上次从家里找出的信拿出来，盯着封面看了半天，才做贼般地打开。

拿到这封信时是他大学的第二个学期，他已经很长时间没有从樱井那里收到只字片语了。松本没有在意——他太忙了，忙着学习，忙着交朋友，忙着参加社团，一个并没有那么在意的初恋的不再联系，对他其实影响不大。

也因此，当他辗转得到这封信时，真正是大吃一惊。

看日期这封信应该是去年圣诞节前发出的。樱井将地址写了松本的学校，所以被寄到学校统一收揽信件的地方。各种原因导致松本没能第一时间拿到，反而是在一年后才由正巧去找信件的朋友转交。

松本记得，自己看到寄件人姓名时莫名其妙有些生气。他想凭什么你樱井翔说不联系就不联系，说出现就出现——用的还是这种平淡又狡猾的方式。

现在想想，其实他当时也是有一点伤心的吧。

他举棋不定了很久，想过干脆把它扔掉，最终却不知为什么，还是把它带回了家。

现在，他终于鼓起勇气，准备好与那时的樱井相遇了。

樱井翔的字一直都没怎么变过，笔迹干脆潇洒，看得出写字的人是果断的性格；字与字之间总是有一些牵连，很轻易就让松本回忆起了那个耐心不怎么好的、总是拧着眉毛的樱井少年。

可信的内容却很温柔。

樱井先是简单地描述了一下他现在的生活，接着话锋一转，告诉松本他上周去参加了一个关于“脑”的讲座，之后的小组讨论每个人都要发言，樱井选择的主题是“多巴胺”。

“……我查到的资料里说这是一种神奇的物质，会在两人一见钟情时大量分泌，最多持续四年——原因竟然是大脑无法长时间承受这样的刺激，出于保护的考虑会将其代谢出体外。

第一次看到时我很震惊——所以其实是人类自己主动放弃了爱情吗？难道喜欢和想念真的是一种负担，是一件令人难以承受的东西吗？

讨论结束后我仍然忍不住想着这件事，心不在焉，直到今天晚餐前，同宿舍的朋友敲我的房门，提醒我到吃饭时间了。

来到餐厅我才知道他烤了红薯，金黄的、香喷喷的四小块放在盘子里。一开始我还嘲笑这看起来简直像四块石头，拿起来咬了一口，却被它仿佛不属于人间的软糯香甜直击心脏。

或者，击中的其实是我脑子里分泌多巴胺的地方。

润，你猜我想到了什么？

你一定不记得了。

我们交往前的那个冬天，下午最后一节课，我忽然收到你的邮件，问我放学后要不要一起出去逛逛。

那时我正处于是否要向你表白心意的犹豫中，于是你大概可以想象——即使是这样简单的邀约，我也绞尽脑汁想了十几种用来表达‘好’的句式，又唯恐回复不及时让你误会我不乐意。

说定好后，在那之后的半节课，我高兴得几乎可以用‘不知所措’来形容——我甚至需要拿手挡着嘴，害怕有人发现我忍不住的笑。后果是：被老师叫起来回答问题却完全不知道说什么，以及，至今都记得那天的夕阳。

冬天太阳很早就落了，我们冷得受不住——尤其是你，竟然还敞开着大衣。在决定晚饭前，我们就迫不及待在路边一人买了一个红薯，我想把大一点的那个给你，就故意说‘看你像个小虫子似的，这么瘦，还不多吃点’。你当时就生气了，推搡了我一下，说‘翔くん才是，像颗米粒一样’。

‘哎，都不是人类了吗？’

我夸张地说。

然后我们一起笑了。

据说——这次是据说了：如果在一段时间内常常听一首歌，它会帮你留住那段特定的记忆。也许是因为这个，我才会在来这里后的某一个夜晚，听着那首经典的《Can’t take my eyes off you》翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。

记忆顺着曲调回溯，最终确定：这种熟悉的感觉，就是那天在冷风中握你手的温暖。

——如果当时有人在监控我的大脑，一定会发现里面的多巴胺已经炸了（笑）。

润，你说——我还是不愿意相信，这样温暖、心酸、欣喜的情感，这样会让人怦然心动的想念，这样的爱，真的是我们无法长时间承受的吗？

人真的是这么脆弱的生物吗？

可是。

可是。

就算无数前人经验已经明确告诉我们没有谁会离开另一个人就活不下去，就算知道相濡以沫的结论是‘不如相忘于江湖’，我还是非常、非常高兴——至今为止，每一个我想念你的时刻，你都会肯定地告诉我：我也希望翔くん你能一直在我身边。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是我最喜欢的一章嘿嘿 超喜欢最后的信><


	3. 05

05.

樱井没有办法再对松本的异常视而不见了。

还是那句话——松本润其实一直都非常好懂。以前樱井不是看不出他对自己不够用心，但那个樱井少年不在乎——他一腔热血，自信在两个人中，只要一方足够喜欢就可以了。

而当这么些年后，情形调转，松本明显表现出喜欢他、目光时时刻刻粘在他身上的时候，樱井不仅没有感到出了一口气——那是幼稚小鬼才会有的心态，反而有点无奈。

无论如何，他都希望松本好好的。

长大后的松本褪去了骄娇二气，办事可靠，却难得地保留着少年人可贵的热情积极，无论作为同事还是朋友都很可靠。樱井没有想和初恋再续前缘的想法，但他欣赏松本，希望和他好好相处。

除此之外，再深刻的感情没有、也不可能有了。

他是个心思很重的人，以前就被人说过感情中有相当沉重的一面。隐约觉察到松本的感情时，樱井一开始觉得讽刺，之后却是悲凉。

他为松本感到难过，可如果这件事从头到尾都是个错误，他大概也需要为这个错误负起一部分责任。

——这就是樱井翔，他不知道他这点无法卸下的责任感其实是最温柔的残忍。

有意无意地，他开始疏远松本，却又抱着一丝侥幸，猜测也许对方只是一时耽于过去，误将愧疚与怀念当成了爱。

他的自欺欺人终止在听见松本和生田谈话的那一刻。

之前樱井见识过松本醉酒后的样子，因此他能看出此时的松本其实并没有醉，至少，没有醉得太厉害。

他看出松本的抗拒，但依然跟着松本上了出租车。

见他上来，松本明显僵住了，也许因为心虚，他根本不敢看樱井，报了地址后就泄气地缩到角落。

这副弱气的模样看得樱井不忍心，伸手去握他的肩膀，却遭到了消极抵抗。

明明一起上了车，两人却一句话也没说。松本固执地将拧着脑袋，盯着景色匮乏的窗外。

连司机都感觉到了后排僵持不下的氛围，当机立断拧开广播，欢快的旋律迅速侵占了空间。

它似乎缓解了一丝松本的紧张，肩膀也慢慢放松下来。

樱井一直用余光注意着他，此时突然开口：“松润……最近很忙？”

松本的神情立刻紧张起来。

他飞快地看了樱井一眼，正好撞上对方探究的目光。

“……算是吧。”

他垂下眼睑，谨慎地开口。

“瘦了好多，黑眼圈都出来了。”

樱井的语气很随意：“忙到这种程度了吗？”

松本心里一沉，还没来得及琢磨樱井是什么意思，就听他轻描淡写地抛出后半句：“状态不好……是因为我吗？”

车稳稳地停在了松本家楼下。

松本如蒙大赦，立刻付了钱下车，没想到樱井又跟着下来了。

松本不合时宜地想起这人从前似乎也是不会轻易善罢甘休的性格。他之前喝了不少酒，虽然被樱井吓得清醒了一半，脑袋依然隐隐作痛，自认是没力气再和樱井你来我往地试探对方了。

“是因为你。那又怎么样？”

他放弃了，坦荡地直视樱井的眼睛。

出租车掉了个头后扬长而去，深夜的住宅区行人稀少，月亮明晃晃地悬在空中，洒了一地寒霜。

他们在灯光下，在冬日的寒意中对峙。对，就是对峙，明明一方刚刚进行了告白——自暴自弃的告白也是告白，破釜沉舟的告白也是告白——流动在两人间的空气却没有一丝温情。

松本脸色一白，猜出了樱井的答案。

冬日颜色惨淡的背景里，樱井身上那件双排扣大衣看着尤其温暖，暖棕色和他的眼睛颜色很配，又不动声色地削弱了他身上疏离的精英感。

——在松本眼里，此时的樱井翔如同大雪天里，咖啡店柜台上那杯被店员标上了“全糖&热”的摩卡——温暖，甜蜜，浓厚。

触手可及，却又遥不可及。

啊——好冷。

松本跺跺脚，实在受不了二人的沉默，主动问樱井：“要上去坐坐吗？”

“不了。”

“那……”松本咬了一下嘴唇，“要接受我吗？”

“……”

樱井沉默。

“我知道了。”

他感觉到喉咙的干涩，甚至隐隐泛上血腥味。

“那么……晚安，翔さん。”

松本润失恋了。

前一天他回家后又灌了听啤酒，迷迷糊糊靠在沙发上睡了一晚，梦里全是樱井那张比冬天更冷淡的脸。

第二天醒来松本头痛欲裂，挣扎着去洗了个澡，全部收拾好才觉得又活过来了。

一时冲动对樱井坦白了心思，松本现在相当后悔——如果他死不承认，再表现得理直气壮一些，就凭自己和生田说的那几句话，樱井翔难道真的能抓着他不放吗？

也许他还是会怀疑，但只要松本不坦白，他又能怎么样，至少，至少不会像现在这样，面对面都尴尬。

硬着头皮挺过了早上的会议，松本努力让自己忽略樱井的视线，磨磨蹭蹭最后一个出去。他实在受不了和樱井待在一个空间，一分一秒都是煎熬。听到同事谈论今日公司餐厅的限定菜品时他心动了一秒，却仍旧是逃到公司旁边的家庭餐馆解决了午饭。

乌冬面有点软了，但布丁很好吃，最重要的是：没有会让他联想起那个人的事物的存在。

饭后他心满意足地回到公司，却被早就等在前台的樱井堵了个正着。

“怎么了？”

松本跟着樱井走到走道，有点忐忑，又有点烦躁。

——昨天没说出口，今天是想再来拒绝他一遍？

樱井似乎是犹豫了一下，问他：“你吃过饭了吗？”

“嗯。”

“是这样……昨天的事情。我想了想，还是要跟你说清楚。”

他一看就是早就打好了腹稿，语速流畅：“如果你是因为以前的事情想要补偿，大可不必，以前都是我心甘情愿的；如果不是因为这个，那我很遗憾……我很珍惜你这个朋友。昨天你和生田说的那些——”樱井的语调变低了——这是他不赞成某项方案时常用的语气，“无论如何，我不希望你失去自己的判断力，不管是因为什么事，或者什么人。就算那个人是我。”

即使隐约有预感，真正听到时，松本还是觉得胃里像被灌了一桶冰。

——樱井翔还挺贴心，担心说早了他连吃饭的胃口都没有。

再一次被拒绝了，还被教训了。

前一天面对樱井的沉默，松本还以为这就是他伤心的极限了，现在他才知道，原来狼狈比失去更令人无法忍受。

“嗯。”

松本觉得难堪极了。他低着头，只想立刻从樱井身边逃开。

樱井看不清他的神情，双手握住他的肩膀，试图去看他：“你还好吗？”

松本恨透自己这副弱气的样子。他往后退了一步：“没事……我先走了。”

樱井看起来还想说点什么，楼道口却隐隐传来人声。

松本明显惊慌起来，口吻也不由自主变成了哀求：“翔さん你让我走吧……让我走吧。”

原本樱井就是知道松本肯定不愿意再单独见他，又放心不下，才选择了在前台堵人。他话还没说完，被这么一打岔，只能看着松本三步并做两步，落荒而逃。

松本失恋了。可太阳照常升起，日子还是要过。

自尊不允许他死缠烂打——既然答应樱井会做回自己，他真的开始老老实实往这个方向努力。

松本知道自己不是特别聪明的类型，胜在拥有一颗纯粹的赤子之心。从小他就是会相信“愚公移山”“滴水石穿”这一类故事的孩子。

刚升入国中时松本所在的班级举办过一次演讲比赛，当小松本从台上下来后，老师是这么对全班说的：“我不知道有多少人仔细听了润君的演讲，但我可以说：如果他以后做什么事情都可以保持这一份认真，一定可以完成他所有期望的目标。”

这段话从此被小小的松本记在心里。一开始他仅仅将它当成一个赞扬，一个鼓励；长大后，他开始明白自己遇到了一位良师，她一句随意的点评，无意中点明了那个还懵懵懂懂的国中生的命运。

相似的话以前樱井其实也说过——但他是站在一个爱操心的恋人的角度，真心实意地为松本担心，警告他那份自己和自己较真的劲头是损耗；竭泽而渔，总有一天会耗空自己。

可樱井翔不知道，松本润最终只能成为他注定会成为的那种人。

为了强迫自己将注意力集中在工作上，松本特意将几个并不那么着急的任务加到了近期的待办事项里，试图用忙碌麻痹自己。

很老套的方法，胜在有效。

等到了年底，事情告一段落，公司将年会提上日程，松本才恍然这一年居然已经要结束了。

举行年会的那天很冷，但天气晴朗。

台上表演到了高潮部分，台下，一桌桌的人也渐入微醺，开始高声谈笑。几个一直对松本有点意思的小姑娘趁着混乱往他身上贴，他只好借口去厕所才得以脱身。

去洗手间洗了把脸，松本犹豫了一分钟，实在不想再回去。鬼使神差地，他升起了想要去樱井翔办公室看看的念头。

放在平时——尤其是被樱井拒绝之后，松本的理智一定是会阻止他这么做的；可问题在于，他实在克制得够久了——整整一个月，松本强迫自己目不斜视，连开会不得不盯着樱井翔发言都催眠自己那就是个大白萝卜。现在猛然松懈下来，再加上他刚刚馋嘴，多喝了几杯甜甜的香槟，松本的理智退居二线，那点“既然不能待在喜欢的人身边，去他的办公室看一看总可以吧”的小心思就冒头了。

松本不知道樱井现在在哪里——他一个销售部部长，身边大概是围了很多人，大概率是不会在办公室的。

举办年会的会场在这栋楼最高层，松本眼见没人，鬼鬼祟祟按了向下的电梯，溜回了公司。

办公区空无一人。松本大摇大摆地穿过沉默的电脑桌椅，一路畅通无阻地来到樱井办公室前。

门是关着的，松本伸手一扭——

咔嗒。

门开了。

没有开灯，松本脑子晕晕乎乎的，摸了半天才找到开关。

灯亮了。与此同时，他也看清了樱井带了一点错愕的、沉静的眉眼。


	4. 07

07.

年末的最后一天，松本难得睡了个懒觉。前一晚他愤愤地关掉了所有闹钟，拉好遮光窗帘，为了保险还戴了眼罩，第二天一觉醒来发现居然已经到中午了。

睡足整个人都懒洋洋的。他打着哈欠走到厨房，思考一分钟后放弃了脑子里的和式早餐，给自己做了一个快手三明治，边嚼边打开手机刷SNS，开始漫无边际地想这个跨年该怎么安排。

松本知道父母这会儿已经在出国度假的飞机上了，姐姐和姐夫回老家，在家庭群了发了一堆陌生的景色。松本捧场地扔过去几个表情包，他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，这次只思考了一秒钟就回绝了生田去live house的提议——开什么玩笑，他累了一年，现在只想躺在家里好好睡一觉！

松本开始怀疑自己是不是年纪大了，也没了精力折腾。两天前他就去买了新春必备小柑橘，整整齐齐地码在盘子里，计划到时候边吃边看红白，岂不妙哉。

——他想得很好，可计划不如变化，人算不如天算。

「松润，你今晚有什么安排吗～」

这奇妙的波浪线……

松本不由得先确认了一下这到底是不是来自他那位姓樱井名翔的朋友。

对，朋友。

——他们现在是朋友，所以樱井翔在非上班时间给自己发来聊天信息，很正常。

一般朋友发来这样的消息，自己会怎么回？

松本迅速掐灭脑袋里叮咚冒出来的“他是想约我吗是吗是吗”的小灯，谨慎地打字——「还没想好。可能看看红白然后睡觉吧。」

「欸……」

「当然，出去玩，也不是不可以。」

松本边唾弃自己边打出这一句。

——他猜得没错，显示已读的下一刻，樱井就打来了电话。

“松润，”樱井听起来兴冲冲的，“你现在在家吗？我现在去你家找你！”

“等等，”松本心里一慌，直接从沙发上跳了起来，“晚上去哪？”

“你吃饭了吗？”樱井问他。

松本看了看墙上的钟：下午五点——离他吃掉那个简陋的三明治已经过了好几个小时，于是他理直气壮地告诉樱井：“没有。”

电话那边的声音立刻就带了一丝笑意：“我知道有个能吃饱肚子，还能看红白的地方，”樱井循循利诱，“去不去？”

等裹得严严实实的松本被樱井拖进一家街边随处可见的居酒屋时，他深深怀疑自己被骗了。

店里没什么人，老板很热情地拿来菜单放在松本面前，又问樱井：“还是荞麦面？”

樱井脱了大衣放在旁边椅子上，笑着说：“今天换一个吧……我看看，”他凑到松本身边，和他一起看了会儿菜单，抬头对老板说，“就这个吧，咖喱鸡排。”

老板是个很年轻的小哥，看着和他们差不多的年纪，笑起来一口白牙。见松本还在瞪着樱井，手指虚点一下樱井，问他：“怎么回事，人家是不是被你骗来的？”

樱井哈哈大笑，揉了揉鼻子：“我说你这里可以看红白，又可以吃饭——”他歪着头去看松本，声调拖得长长的，“我骗你了吗，松—本—さん？”

樱井的眼睛很大，一瞪起来圆溜溜的。松本被两道斑比视线一照，也绷不住表情，低着脑袋笑。

店长小哥却摇摇头：“这你可就错了，本店今日并不负责放送红白。”

樱井愣住，小哥继续一本正经地说：“——所以吃完饭就出去转转吧。今天外面也不冷，还可以看看灯。”

他对松本眨眨眼。

松本被他这么一看，像是被识破了那点小心思，一心虚，脸立刻热了起来。这时他才发现自己居然还没有解围巾，粗鲁地一拽，用力太大差点把自己勒到窒息。

店主小哥又笑了，樱井看松本满脸通红的可怜样，忍着笑，伸手帮松本解下了那条过长的围巾。

松本只觉得脸都丢尽了。他努力板着脸，乖乖任樱井帮他一圈圈解下，最后还像哄小孩一样揉了一把他的脑袋。

松本怕冷，点了热乎乎的拉面，一边吃一边口齿不清地告诉樱井自己本来买了橘子，就等着看电视吃。

樱井又笑了，问他“那怎么办”。

松本一心惦记着家里那一盘橘子，也没听出来他是在逗自己，垂头丧气地说：“希望不要这么快坏掉……”

“既然是我的错，我会负责解决的。”樱井一脸大义凛然，“一会儿就回你家吃掉吧！”

“欸？可是不是要出去——”

松本惊愕地抬头，看到樱井忍笑的表情才反应过来自己又被逗了。

——什么温柔成熟，都是骗人的！

松本不高兴地皱起了眉头。

吃完后他们果然被店主赶了出去。

两人都没开车，干脆跟着人流一起慢慢走去了不远处的商业街。

樱井坚持不要去商场，说人太多，空气不好。松本正想调侃他怎么忽然开始在意起了养生，却听他一脸严肃地补充：“你不是年末容易感冒吗？还是不要冒险了。”说完又有点担心地看他一眼，“你冷不冷？”

松本指了指自己重新围上的那条长围巾，冷不防，手指被樱井抓住，飞快地握了一下。

“还行，不太冰。”

樱井医生给出评价，对松本露出一个很灿烂的笑容：“那，走吧？”

松本垂下眼睛。

“……嗯。”

漫无目的的散步，如同约会一样。

和樱井这样走在街上，松本没有办法不生出这样的念头，如同他也无法控制地想起：曾经他也经常和樱井这样走在一起，许多许多次——却比现在靠得近得多；只要不是夏天，还会在衣袖的遮掩下偷偷牵手。

那时樱井口才就很好，说什么松本都觉得有意思；现在的樱井内敛了很多，比起表达自己，他更多时间是在倾听，是在抛砖引玉。

松本明白，人总是越长大越不快乐，心脏外那层壁垒有多坚硬，内里就有多柔软，多不可触碰。

很多事情不说并不代表不存在，只是觉得没有必要。

只要是失去就会感到痛苦，他不敢想象樱井变成这样到底失去了多少东西，杀死了多少个曾经无忧无虑的自己，但松本知道：其中有一个，凶手的名字叫松本润。

反方向的人与他们擦肩而过，每个人脸上都在笑——似乎每个人都相信新的一年一定会更好，或者说，愿意相信。

他的新年会更好吗？

松本想。

可是，到底什么才是更好？

升职？加薪？有更多的话语权？还是虚无缥缈的，更快乐？

他的胡思乱想被商场外做活动的主持人的高音量打断。街边有卖戴在头上的可爱头饰，樱井不顾他的阻止，果断买了一个，毫无人性地逼松本戴上。

松本气呼呼地顶着两只发光的兔子耳朵，拗不过樱井，站到一个很大的爱心灯旁边，将手机给了樱井，让他给自己拍照。

他不想留下傻乎乎的样子，转过脑袋，只给樱井一个严肃的侧脸，没想到却惹来樱井的啧啧称赞。

“太会了！松本さん！”

松本算是明白了——这人一想调侃他就会故意这么叫自己。

“真帅啊……”樱井捧着手机，绕着他全方位转了一圈，嘴巴不停，“这么帅，还这么会，太气人了！”

松本被他的装模作样逗笑了——等他拿回手机，才发现樱井居然在最后抓拍到了这一幕。现在他只能庆幸：幸而天这么冷，樱井估计看不出他其实脸在发热——松本都不知道，原来看着樱井的自己，居然是笑得这么幸福的。

松本记不清他已经有多久没有这么开心过了。

似乎从发觉自己又一次喜欢上樱井以来，他就一直都不快乐。他早知道希望渺茫，却没想明白，到底是为什么，会走到如今的地步——他没能和樱井在一起，却是在努力按照樱井的希望，和他做“普通朋友”。

做朋友不好吗。

不好，一点也不好。

他真想告诉樱井这个，但他又害怕如果真的这样说了，樱井会再次退得远远的。

上次在樱井办公室里，樱井说不希望他失去自我，不希望他因为任何人改变自己的意志——可樱井有没有想过，当松本按照他的意愿，答应退回“朋友”的那一刻，他其实是再一次选择了顺从樱井翔。

多讽刺。

曾经那个爱他的樱井会在人群中牢牢牵住他的手，想尽办法逗他开心，像个小大人一样送他出生年份的红酒，让松本感觉到自己无时无刻不是被爱着的。

现在的樱井还是很关心他，真诚地说希望和他一直当朋友，甚至依然记得松本从少年时期开始就未变的，年末容易感冒的体质。

樱井翔依然是体贴的，但他却没有发现：自从答应他退回朋友的位置开始，松本就无可避免地消瘦了，一夜之间掉了好几斤。到现在，所有曾经合身的西装都撑不起来了。

樱井翔有出色的观察力，但他从不滥用——他不是不关心松本，只是在心里，早将他划出了最重要的那一片区域之外。

——到底是完全见不到更绝望，还是近在迟尺却无法触碰到他的内心更残忍？

新年倒数时，人群密密麻麻挤在一起，松本也振奋起来，欢乐地随着大家一起喊：“三，二，一——”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR！”

到处都是尖叫和欢呼，情侣开始亲吻，松本下意识去看樱井，然后被拥进了一个充满寒气的怀抱。

樱井那件驼色大衣没有他想象的那么温暖，但这些都不重要了。

“松润，新年快乐。”

松本在他肩头一边笑，一边咽下泪水。

“翔くん也是，新年快乐。”

樱井很快放开了他，松本手脚僵硬，用余光去瞄他的侧脸，看他刘海儿下如同星辰一般亮晶晶的眼睛，心脏像是在一瞬间飘入真空，又被拉扯着跌回地心。

——有谁能比我知道，他的温柔像羽毛，微笑像拥抱，拥抱像梦境。

松本闭了闭眼睛。这一刻，他终于自暴自弃地对自己承认：果然，他还是好喜欢樱井翔，再用力的自欺欺人也不能掩盖这么深的心动。

“新的一年，希望可以留在翔くん身边……以什么身份都好。”

这是他的新年愿望。


	5. 09

09.

“什么嘛！我都没见过这道菜，该不会是松本润的隐藏菜单吧？”

松本瞠目结舌地看见樱井泰然自若地走进餐厅，坐下，又对着店长嘟起嘴巴。

店长也有点惊讶，视线在松本和樱井脸上各转了一圈：“你们认识？”

“嗯。”樱井点头，又对松本解释，“这是我留学时认识的朋友。喂，你说要介绍个朋友，怎么把松润介绍给我了？”

后面这句是对店长说的。

店长失笑：“我哪里知道会这么巧……看来真的是缘分。”

这个小小的私人聚餐自然选在了店长的地盘。他们坐在被盆栽挡住的卡座，店长还在感叹这巧合，又把那套“看你们喜欢同一幅画，所以想着大概合得来”的说辞重复了一遍。他对樱井说：“说起来，润君一开始来店里就点了你喜欢的套餐哦。虽然我已经说了很多遍，但是——你们真的挺像的。”

听到这话樱井似乎有点吃惊，特意看了松本一眼。

松本扯出一个笑，右手在桌下悄悄抓了一下腿上的餐巾——樱井只是淡淡一瞥，他却觉得自己被看透了。

中途店长有事暂时离开。他一走，樱井立刻散去了笑容。他放下餐具，直直看向松本。

松本被他看得心慌，随口找了个话题：“翔くん怎么总是可以认识各种各样的餐厅店长？”

“巧合。”樱井用餐巾擦擦嘴，“倒是松润——怎么会想起来这家餐厅？”

“……巧合。”

“哦？所以之前没有回我消息，也是巧合？”

“……”

“看了我的账号主页？”樱井的语气笃定，松本想着隐瞒也没用，干脆点头承认了。

“为什么？”

“因为……”松本咬咬嘴唇，看着他的眼睛，“想要确认翔くん的一切。”

樱井没想到他会这样说，顿时呆住了。

想要确认翔くん的一切——这是他们在初体验后，松本趴在他胸口，一边吻他的下巴，一边玩笑着说出的话。在此后很长一段时间里，这都是彼此心照不宣的一个暗语——如同潘多拉的钥匙，一旦说出口，就代表他们会在不久后、甚至是下一刻，跌入令人头晕目眩的情潮。

即使过了这么久，猛地听到松本说出这句话，樱井依然如同受到了巨大的冲击，气血上涌。

眼看樱井脸色变了又变，放在桌上的手掌捏成拳，青筋暴起，松本也开始害怕。但他一想到已经到了这个地步，退无可退，只好坚持盯着樱井的眼睛。

“我回去了。”

等店长一出现，樱井立刻站了起来。

“欸……”

没来得及问为什么，店长就见樱井抓着松本的手腕，将他也拖了起来。

“他喝了酒，我送他回去。”

樱井硬邦邦地宣布。

虽然拼命压抑了，他的脸色依然很差，眼里像是能喷出火。

松本这下是真的不安了起来。

怒气冲冲的樱井翔相当可怕——店长看起来也清楚这点，他没有试图阻拦樱井，只是担忧地望了一眼松本。

“需要帮你们叫车吗？”他问。

“不用。”

两人拉扯着来到室外，樱井一直没放开松本，他手上力气大，捏得松本都痛了。

离开店长的视野，松本终于开始挣扎，好不容易甩开了樱井的钳制。

“你发什么疯！”他揉着自己的手腕，“算了……我回去了。”

听到他这么说，樱井立刻又抓住了他的胳膊——依然是力道大到松本怀疑他认真想废了自己的一只胳膊。

樱井脸色铁青。

“松本润，你就这么走了？不解释一下？”

松本觉得他简直是疯了，不理他转身要走。樱井气极，强硬地拖着他进了旁边一条小巷，将挣扎不停的松本按在墙上。

他揪住松本的衣领——明明是平行视线，甚至如今松本还比他高一点，樱井的眼神依然可以让人联想到“居高临下”。

松本终于放弃了，静静地看着他。

“解释。”

樱井简洁地命令。

——看来樱井翔也不是真像他说的，对曾经一点也不在乎。

想到这个，松本忽然有点想笑。

“你想让我解释什么？”他反问樱井，“解释我没办法做到你所谓的‘退一步做朋友’，解释我不敢回你的消息其实是因为太想念你又怕被你看出来，还是解释我想你到没办法，只能买了你爱看的书，去你推荐的餐厅，连套餐都要点你喜欢的那一款？”

他一字一句说完，说的时候很痛快，完了才慢半拍感觉到了失落，仿佛是自己把心都掏空了。

樱井神情怔怔的，早就放开了他，松本依然靠在墙上，手，胳膊，包括肩膀都生疼。

心也疼。

委屈后知后觉地浮上来，被他硬生生压了下去。松本歪着头，全部坦白后越发自暴自弃：“樱井翔你这个浑蛋。”

力气随着这句话被彻底抽空，他顺着墙往下滑，快要坐到地上时又被樱井拎起来。

“回去吧。”

樱井不看他，伸手把他背上蹭到的灰拍掉：“你不是要回去吗？”

松本问他：“还送我吗？”

“你不愿意，那就不送了。”

“你就没有什么想对我说的？”

“……没有。”

松本气得转身就走，没走两步就后悔了，咬咬牙回头想看樱井脸上是什么表情，却正好看到樱井一拳头砸向墙壁。

“翔くん！”

他的心跳都快要停止了。

他发出了一声奇怪的、颤抖的尖叫——松本都不知道自己还能发出这种声音，迅速扑了上去。

然而他慢了一步，只能眼睁睁看着樱井手上迅速渗出血迹。

店长见他们去而复返，先是惊讶，又被樱井鲜血淋漓的手吓了一跳。

“你们这是……”他觑着两人的脸色，不知道该说什么。

松本没工夫管他会想什么，小心地托着樱井的胳膊，问：“有没有急救箱？”

“有的。在员工休息室，我带你们去。”

休息室的人被店长叫走了。看出松本和樱井之间气氛异样，他留下一句如果需要再给他打电话，替两人掩上了门。

松本先确认了樱井没伤到骨头，让他坐在沙发上，自己单膝跪着，捧着樱井受伤的手，小心地用酒精给他清洁。

“会有点痛。”

他刚说完樱井就抖了一下。松本抬头，对他安抚地笑笑：“马上就好，再忍忍。”

他还没从惊吓中回过神，脸色依然难看得吓人。

樱井想让他别笑了，但他自己也痛得神志不清，干脆换了个话题。

“我没事。倒是松润……感觉动作好熟练。”

松本顿了一下，手上动作不停。

“翔くん以前踢球受伤，我什么忙也帮不上。后来上了大学，正好有个朋友是医学系的，我就拜托他教了我简单的伤口处理方法。”

“是吗。”

松本轻轻嗯了一声。

樱井的理智在打完那一拳后就回来了。他迅速将今日的事情过了一遍，为自己竟然为一句话失控而不可思议，盘算着该如何将这件事圆过去，却感觉到一滴冰凉的东西滴在了自己虎口的皮肤。

“……”

他没办法，只能用没受伤的那只手笨拙地给松本擦眼泪。

“别哭……是我不好。”他低声劝松本，“别哭了。”

“我才没哭，”松本打掉他的手，强调，“我才不会因为一个没事自虐的傻子哭。”

樱井有点头痛，直起身四处张望一番——没看到纸巾，只能用自己的袖子给他接眼泪。没一会儿衣袖就湿透了。

“樱井翔，你什么时候才可以不要这么自以为是？”松本咬住嘴唇，拼命压抑着哭腔，“你以为你这是在折磨谁？”

他瞪着樱井，一双桃花眼通红，泪光莹莹。

樱井手上被蹭破皮的地方一抽一抽地疼，但所有伤口加起来，也没有他看到松本眼泪时心疼。

“小润……”

他还是心软了。

松本不理他，咬着嘴唇给他包扎完，起身收拾医药箱。

樱井伸手去拉他：“小润……”

松本往后避开：“翔くん你放过我吧。”他躲开樱井，垂下眼睛，“真的，你放过我吧。”

樱井收回手，神色变得冷淡了一些。

“我从没有逼你。松润，能放过你的只有你自己。”

松本猛地抬头。

他看着樱井，似乎是不相信他怎么会说出这样冷酷的话。

“放过我自己？”

他轻声重复了一遍。

樱井还是那副冷淡的样子，不接话，看着松本的眼神像在看一件物品——比如说，一个水杯。

“好。”

松本突然笑了。他弯下腰，俯身吻住了樱井正欲说什么的嘴唇。

原本他只打算碰一下，但身体太诚实了，樱井似乎也一时没反应过来，让这个尴尬的停留多维持了一会儿。

呼吸交缠时，松本闻到了只有最贴近一个人时才会闻到的、最私密的味道。

——是和樱井平时喷的那些甜丝丝的香水都不同，令人怦然心动的荷尔蒙气息，却带着强烈的疏离感。

站起来时松本腿都软了，可他一点也没在脸上表现出来。他对樱井宣布——也是告诉自己：“……这是最后一次。这次之后，我真的放过我自己。”

没敢看他的表情，松本迅速转过身，却还是听到了樱井围追堵截上来的那句“对不起”。

走出休息室的那一刻，他忍了许久的眼泪终于落了下来。


	6. 11

11.

其实那名输掉游戏、被推来和松本搭话的女生在离开之前，还对松本说了一句话。

——她看着并不是特别大胆的性格，玩游戏时被朋友起哄也害羞得满脸通红，樱井听到她在最后小心翼翼地向松本道歉，问他“是不是打扰到你了”。

松本的侧脸在若隐若现的灯光下艳丽异常，睫毛在眼眶下投下一小块阴影。他低下头，对女生安抚地笑笑，眼里是流淌的、温柔的星河。

“没关系的。我很开心哦。”

樱井不知道自己当时是什么心情。

大概是有点欣慰，又有点难过。

绝对、绝对不是嫉妒哦——他在心里替自己辩解（也不知道是对谁），只是感慨：这样开心的松本真的好久不见。

年少时总觉得时间太慢——五岁到十岁，十岁到二十岁，就像怎么也到不了的山顶，跨不过的天堑一样。然后等再长大一些，进入社会，忙忙碌碌的，时间就顽皮起来，溜走时悄无声息毫不留情。等樱井反应过来，和松本一起跨年，在小巷里又痛又怒地一拳打在墙上，被松本含着眼泪亲吻……都已经是几个月前的事情了。

在樱井面前，松本总是不快乐的。他要么是戒备，要么紧张，偶尔还会哭。

可樱井只想看他笑。

——但真当看见松本对别人笑了，他心里又开始发酸，像是吞了一整罐坏了的柠檬汁。

好苦。

——为什么不能对我笑呢？看见我就让你这么不开心吗？

樱井都不知道他为什么要执着于这一点。

——他想要松本开心，目的达成，他还有什么可不满？

正在发呆时，樱井忽然听到有人叫他。

“嗯？”他看过去，发现是自己部门的一个下属，“怎么了？”

那人被樱井莫名其妙的低气压吓到，说话也有点磕巴：“那……那个，松本部长说要走了，他没开车，还说不让别人送他……”

樱井起身一望，一眼看见松本一把推开了扶着他的两个人。好几个人站在他旁边，但谁也不敢强行按着自己的上司，气氛一时僵持不下。

樱井按了下自己的额头，认命地走上前，搂住那个根本站不直、还非要往前走的人的腰。

“松润？松润？”

松本睁着迷茫的眼睛看他：“翔くん？”

他有一段时间没有说出这个称呼了。樱井猛然听到，心脏瞬间变得又酸又软，心情也好了些。

他把松本搂紧了一些，让他靠在自己身上。

“嗯……是我。”

他抬手将松本有些长了的刘海往后捋了捋。

松本顿时喜笑颜开。

“是翔くん！”他对众人宣布：“翔くん来了！他会送我回去！你们就……”他打了一个小小的酒嗝，“就不要瞎操心了！”

部长们神仙打架，小虾米哪里敢往上凑？立刻，围在他们身边的人就散开了。有机灵的人已经叫好了出租，又贴心地打开了车门。

确认扶着自己的人是樱井后松本就一直扒着他不放，他身体柔软，以前又撒娇成性，酒精把他那点端出来的架子都蒸没了。

樱井被他一把搂住脖子，勒得快要窒息。在下属惊愕的目光下，他原本只想把松本塞上车走人，最后却不得不匆匆搂着松本上了车。

他们好像总是在醉酒后纠缠不清。

春天的夜晚还有点凉，樱井却出了一身汗。他扶着松本上楼，把他推进房间。

松本一动不动地坐在床上，脸上飘着动人的红晕，一眨不眨地盯着樱井给他脱鞋脱衣服。

樱井被他热烈的目光看得直皱眉头，不小心力气大了一些。松本冷不防被他一推，像个坏掉的布娃娃一样倒在床上，眼神却依然像只无辜的小动物，依恋地看着樱井。

“对不起对不起……”

樱井连忙对他道歉，想把他扶起来，没想到松本顺杆上爬，直接抱住了樱井的手臂。

“喂！”

他语气重了些，松本立刻委屈地撇起嘴，眼里水光闪烁。

“……”

樱井没办法，只得好声好气地哄他：“放开我好不好？躺下睡觉。”

松本不为所动，大眼睛眼巴巴地看着他。

樱井对他的黏人有点头痛，又有点说不清道不明的满足。

他心里知道松本是怕自己离开——说实话，他也害怕松本这个样子，晚上会醉到不清醒从床上摔下来。

他只好和小醉鬼讨价还价：“你先放开我，然后我留下来陪你，好不好？”

松本立刻松开手，很乖地将脑袋枕在枕头上，又留出一半的床，期待地看着樱井。

樱井：“……”

他自己也喝了不少，又闹到这么晚，没有力气和松本计较。将被子胡乱盖在两人身上，樱井嘟囔了一句“晚安”，就沉入了黑甜乡。

第二天是周末，被生物钟叫醒时樱井下意识摸了一把身边。

空的。

他猛地坐起来，因为速度太快，眼前直冒金星。正揉眼睛，房间门打开，松本裹着一件白色浴袍，一边擦头发一边走进房间。

四目相对。

松本没料到樱井已经醒来，一时僵在原地。浴后的松本比任何时候都要明艳。樱井还不太清醒，难得一句话也说不出。松本浴袍穿得松松垮垮的，从樱井的角度可以清晰地看见水珠从松本的发梢滑下，到锁骨，然后是覆盖着薄薄胸肌的胸口……

他的松润，还真是长成了一副好身体。

本着对美的欣赏，樱井的目光在他的锁骨和胸口那一片多停留了一会儿，再抬起头，却发现松本的脸更红了。

……？

樱井顺着他的视线低下头，看到自己胯间的一团隆起——男人早上都会经历的晨勃，在本来就僵持的氛围中出现，只能让一切更加暧昧不明。

“……”

他立刻将被子重新盖上，不自然地清清嗓子：“那个——”

松本看着比他更不好意思，赶紧打断了他的话：“我……我先去做个早饭。”

说完就红着耳朵出去了。

等樱井洗漱完，打理好自己出去时，餐厅已经飘起了食物的香气。

松本起得早，先是去楼下餐厅买了粥温着，煎了鸡蛋，又煮了咖啡。他没有换掉那件白色浴袍，听见脚步声，他扭过身，大理石料理台沉稳的黑色衬得他腰身盈盈一握。

“櫻井さん要喝咖啡吗？”

——好嘛，这下又改敬称了。

樱井腹诽，面不改色地道了谢。

这一顿吃得很安静——倒不是因为两人都讲究食不言寝不语。

松本一边吃一边惴惴不安地回忆自己前一晚上到底做了什么，却怎么也想不起樱井为什么会送他回家还留宿了，用叉子恹恹地扒拉着盘子里的煎蛋。

樱井心知肚明他在想什么，却也不知道说些什么，干脆埋头猛吃。

心思各异的早餐完毕，樱井正准备告辞，却被松本叫住了。

“翔さん，”他深吸一口气，强迫自己直视樱井的眼睛，“昨天，真的很抱歉。”

这话有点熟悉，让樱井想起昨天的陌生女孩对松本道歉的样子。松本尴尬的样子可爱极了，让樱井忽然起了逗弄他的心思。

“没关系的。我很开心哦。”

他一字不漏地鹦鹉学舌完毕，料想松本一定不会记得。

果然，松本的表情看着更茫然了。

“欸？明明是我又让翔さん感到困扰了——”

他的话没能说完，因为樱井突然握住了他的肩膀。

“你为什么一直在道歉？”他听到樱井这么问，“我做了什么，需要你这么小心翼翼？”

听出他的怒气，松本知道他不高兴了，却不明白为什么。

总之还是我的错吧……

松本条件反射往后退了一步。

“你躲什么？”樱井看起来更生气了——不知道是不是松本的错觉：他好像还有点焦虑。

“松本润，你一定要……”樱井停顿了一下，似乎有点难以启齿，“对我笑一笑，就这么难？”

松本又愣住了。

说实话，他的大脑在樱井靠近的那一刻就停住了，直到此时才又开始缓慢地转动。

他试探地问樱井：“翔くん在生气？”

“……”

松本心里动了一下，继续问：“可是……为什么？明明变成现在这样，是翔くん的意思呀。”

这下，换他看穿樱井的局促不安。

樱井的心跳漏了一拍：松本的眼神让他想起了那个十六岁的，挑染了金发的松本润——对十八岁的樱井翔投去带着一点无辜的、天真的目光。

——那是明明白白确信自己身处宠爱之中的人特有的东西。

樱井觉察到了这一点，却像着了魔一样不愿退开。他眼睁睁地看着松本凑近自己，用他白皙修长的手指轻扫着樱井的脸，像传说中蛊惑人心的水妖一样，在他耳边低语：“翔くん，人不能太贪心。”

他一点一滴地抚摸樱井的眉毛，他的鼻梁，最后停在他的嘴角。他离樱井太近了——他们的嘴唇几乎贴在了一起，只要樱井往前，甚至只要他张开嘴，就能亲吻到松本的嘴唇。

樱井看着他对自己眨眼睛，长睫毛在空气中掀起一点细小的涟漪。他在松本眼中看到两个小小的自己——不用照镜子，樱井也知道：他现在的神情一定除了沉醉，还是沉醉。

——他主动走入了这只水妖的圈套。


	7. 13

13.

松本最近总是做同一个梦。

梦里他回到和樱井一起迎接新年的那个晚上，然而之前围在他脖子上的那条围巾不知所踪。樱井还是穿着那件看起来就很温暖的大衣，安然地站在他身边。

寒意逼人，松本脖子上空荡荡的，冷风一个劲地往他衣服里灌。他看了一眼樱井，又看了一眼樱井。他觉得冷，可他不敢告诉樱井。

他不敢对樱井说：我很冷，我们回去好不好。

他只是保持着这个姿势，僵硬地立在樱井旁边，假装很期待地等待新年降临。

三。

二。

一。

砰。

——他曾经见过的灯光，在梦里全部炸开，变成了烟花。

…………

梦境中的心痛醒来后依然盘旋在胸口，松本做了几个深呼吸，又立刻看向身边，确定没有吵醒还在熟睡的樱井。

“新的一年，希望可以留在翔くん身边……以什么身份都好。”

——当时他心灰意冷到极点，随意许下的愿望，竟然在之后神奇地实现了。

虽然是以肉体关系这种最差劲的形式。

也许是因为新鲜劲没过，他们做爱很频繁。大部分时间都是在松本的公寓，偶尔樱井会留宿，大部分时间不会——今晚是因为第二天是周末，外面又突然下起了大雨。

性事上他们意料之中的和谐。看得出来樱井有尽力克制，但他还是伤到了松本——松本的皮肤太敏感了，那种可以随意留下印记的体质很容易令人失控。每一次发展到最后，樱井都忍不住发狠地攥着他的手腕，恨不得在他身上每一寸都打下标记。

想到这里，松本有点睡不着了。

他轻手轻脚地掀开被子，走到起居室。落地窗窗帘没拉，雨还在下。看这架势是要下一整夜。松本面无表情地看了一会儿窗外白茫茫的大雨，想到樱井还在自己床上像婴儿一样无知无觉地熟睡，心口突然一热，又一凉。

人的潜力是无限的——他打着爱的旗号，放下矜持，利用樱井心里那点也许连他自己都不知道的对旧日的留恋，将他圈在了自己设下的陷阱。一次又一次。

可就算是用这么糟糕的方式，他还是成功了，成功留在了樱井身边最近的位置，利用他的温度温暖自己的心脏。

就算松本比谁都清楚这段关系根本不可能长久。

就算他明明知道：爱情最可怕的地方，就在于它会把人变得卑微。

那天后他们默契地再没有谈过喜欢或者爱，樱井大概是猜不出松本的想法，干脆不猜。

看起来松本已经目的达成，可没有人知道，他其实活在一场灾难中。

明明已经这么亲密，他却开始患得患失，甚至偶尔觉得还不如当初樱井直截了当让他退回朋友位置的时候——至少那时他自信樱井是关心他的，将他当作一个朋友，一个总还有些温情的旧日符号。

可出于私心，松本一咬牙，用这些交换了更昂贵，也更脆弱的东西——以不明不白的身份待在樱井身边的权利。

他们亲吻的次数越多，松本就越怀疑自己当初的决定是否是对的。不是没有想过要结束这种只可能通向深渊的关系，却在每一次抱紧樱井时放弃了这样的决心。

他变成了一只飞蛾，在惶惶不可终日中疯狂期盼，在拥抱火焰时粉身碎骨。

松本这样的心态，直接表现出来的，就是在性事上越发百无禁忌——他不会拒绝樱井的任何要求，或者说，他比樱井更需要高潮的迷醉，来假装这一刻的亲密就是永远，而不是不堪一击。

“嘶……”

樱井皱了下眉头，被松本突然收缩的后穴夹得又疼又爽。他拍拍挂在自己身上的人的屁股，一边继续干他，一边在他耳边调笑：“夹这么紧做什么？想把我留在你身体里面吗？”

松本才不会回答这种问题，只是仰起头，嘴里逸出一声弱气的呜咽。

以前和樱井交往时他们也做过。但两家都管得严，加上各种限制，真正做到最后一步的次数屈指可数——又因为着急，除了上位的樱井勉强爽到，松本基本上只留下痛得要命的记忆。大部分时间都是用手和嘴马马虎虎解决。

也因此，松本从不知道自己作为承受方如此有天赋——或者说，正因为是这样错位的关系，才激发了他骨子里隐藏的那点疯狂和不顾一切。

爱上一个人不问明天过后。

作为恋人的樱井没条件与松本好好温存，作为情人的樱井却可以在不会被打扰的空间里将松本抱在怀里，慢慢地吻他。

樱井边和他接吻，边摸索着抽开松本腰间的带子——松本没系里面那根，浴袍应声而落。

发明这种衣服的人真是天才。

樱井感叹。嘴唇滑过锁骨时松本就开始战栗，他太敏感了。

两人跌跌撞撞倒在床上，肉体关系不需要太多调情，樱井对他算是有耐心，也经不住松本扭来扭去刻意引诱，在乳豆上随便嘬了两口就去床头柜摸润滑和套。

松本大张着腿倒在床上，深蓝色的床单衬得他皮肤白如凝脂。他健身成果不错，肺活量却还是不如樱井，被压着亲了几口就受不了，换气时亮晶晶的口涎从嘴角往下滑，可怜又可爱。樱井把他撸硬了，折着他的膝盖到胸口，松本就乖乖抱着腿，红着脸看樱井认真地给他扩张。

樱井从小学钢琴，手指修长，两指在小穴搅了搅就听到水声。松本害羞，立刻闭上眼睛，腰却不由自主来回摆动，连带着屁股也跟着扭。粉白的两团软肉，看得樱井愈加难耐，从床边拿了个按摩棒塞进被揉软的水穴。

冰凉的异物感把松本吓了一跳。他睁开眼，却见樱井胀大的肉茎就在眼前。

樱井拍拍他的脸颊让他张嘴。

“受不了了……帮我含一下。”

他气声低沉，皱起眉头的样子性感得不得了。松本是没办法对这样的樱井翔说“不”的，听话地张开嘴，给他口交。

按摩棒的嗡嗡声，淫液和润滑剂混合在一起后黏黏的水声，樱井压抑的喘息，以及松本偶尔发出的可怜的，像小猫求饶一样细细的呜咽。

最后一刻，樱井拔出来射在了松本的胸口。

“松润……被弄脏了。”

他笑着将乳白的精液在松本皮肤上抹开。

松本熟悉他这种猛兽进食前的眼神。他才不会告诉樱井：他真是爱死了这种被心爱的人拆吃入腹的感觉，会让自己升起一种被在乎的幸福感。

——是谁说只有进攻的一方才会生出占有欲？

他希望能让樱井用这种眼神看着的人只有自己，永远只有自己。

松本伏下身，塌着腰替他清枪。他的身体已经适应了按摩棒的频率，正随着它的振动愉快地摆着臀部，皮肤在灯光下染上情欲的粉色。樱井在他屁股上揉了两把，拔出按摩棒扔在一边。穴口发出啵的一声，多余的润滑剂随着它流了出来。那感觉如同失禁一样，松本颤抖着，迎来了今天的第一次高潮。

“怎么这都能射……”

樱井捏着他的下巴去吻他，死命缠着他的舌头，像是要把那点津液都吮干。他把松本拖起来，不顾他细声细气的求饶，将自己全数塞了进去。

樱井翔喜欢一切都处于自己的绝对掌控中。这种性格在性事上也体现得淋漓尽致。

他让松本打开双腿坐在自己胯间，掐着松本的腰逼他往下坐。松本少年时代瘦得只剩一把骨头，长大后强壮了些，腰身却始终比普通男性更细。被进入得太深松本会受不了，会说不行了翔君放过我。可若樱井真的不动，松本又会难耐地扭腰，讨好地去吻他。

“翔くん，翔くん。”他甜蜜地亲吻了樱井的额头、鼻子，最后伸出舌头，和他接吻。

“你动一下，动一下啊……”

樱井张着嘴巴任他玩，忽然把他捞起来，一边走一边抬腰干他。

重力使然，松本全身的重心几乎都在那一点。体内樱井的那根几乎深入到了不可思议的深度。松本脑中一片空白，几乎以为自己被樱井插坏了。

“润又射了……”

樱井将一点精液抹在他呆呆的脸上，松本回过神来，将头埋在他肩窝中，不让樱井看自己全是泪痕的脸。

“翔君就知道欺负我。”

他糯着声音说，嗓子还带着哭腔。

樱井被他的指责逗笑，脚步一转往浴室走。

“好好好……那去洗澡吧。”

被压在洗漱台上干根本是必然结果。

松本射了两三次，腿早就软了。他的上半身趴在铺了一层浴巾的大理石台上，又被樱井摆成撅起屁股的姿势。

镜子清楚地映照出樱井的脸。

“欸，这边没有放套……”

樱井啧了一声，转身想去卧室拿，被松本一把攥住手腕。

“不用了……”

松本脸上浮起一层害羞的粉色，他腿在打战，后面又痒得不行，淫水直流，只想让樱井赶快插进来干他。

“直接进来吧，不用戴了。”

“嗯？”

樱井停下脚步，挑高了眉毛。

“等不及了？”

他将自己的那根抵在松本的臀沟，却不急着进去，手慢慢地抚摸他光裸的臀。

松本的耳朵变红了。

“嗯……”

樱井猝不及防地掐了一把手下的臀肉。他力气大了些，松本吃痛，含着泪从镜子里瞪了他一眼。

樱井浑然不觉，只是皱着眉头看他：“你对别人也这样？想要了就不戴套也可以，被中出也可以？”

松本像是不敢相信自己听到了什么，他从镜子里瞪着樱井，樱井就拧着眉头，和他在镜中对望。

他们身后，浴缸一点点被热水填满，水蒸气缓缓朝这边飘来。一室氤氲中，松本忽然笑了。

他吃力地直起身，对樱井露出一个有点挑衅的笑容，被性事滋润过后的脸色艳丽无双。

“翔くん不是不喜欢我吗，为什么又要在意这种事情？”


	8. 15

15.

“所以你和翔さん这次是真的断了？”

生田斗真转转眼珠，满脸怀疑。

不能怪他，只能说在他看来，松本和樱井确实纠缠太久，甚至兜兜转转重逢后，他眼看松本不仅没有放下，反而陷入了没有尽头的自我折磨。

——折磨自己，折磨樱井，现在又开始折磨他无辜的老同学。

生田默默为自己点了根蜡。

“不知道……希望吧。”松本趴在桌上，嘟嘟囔囔，眼睛都快闭上了。——他不敢说其实还在暗自期待樱井会来找他，可离还钥匙已经过去了一个月，春天变成了夏天，樱井竟然真的再也没有提起过这件事，每天依然平平静静当他的好同事。

生田实在受不了他这么消沉的模样，推一推松本：“回去吧？明天还要上班呢。”

“嗯。”

他刚站起来就腿软往前扑，被生田眼疾手快一把架住。

“唉……唉你怎么又喝成这样。”

生田回头用目光点了点桌上的酒瓶，恨铁不成钢：“送你回去？”

“不用。”

松本很坚决地挥了一下手，又威胁生田“不准给樱井翔打电话”。

“不打，不打。”

生田无奈极了。

他把松本送上车。

“你小心一点哦？到家给我打个电话吧。”

“知道了知道了。”松本应付着，一路晕晕乎乎撑着，到目的地后付了钱下车。他手脚发软，好不容易才摸回了自己家门口。

“钥匙……钥匙……”

松本掏出一看，发现今天带在身上的不是平时用的紫色钥匙扣的那一把，而是之前给樱井的备用钥匙。

那时他得意忘形，说着“家人也不在这边，如果有什么事发生还需要翔くん来解救我了”，把钥匙塞给樱井，紧急联络人也设定成他。

现在钥匙回到了他手中，紧急联系人那一栏却依然只有一个孤零零的名字。

酒精让回忆都变成慢镜头，松本摩挲着这把钥匙，在家门口慢慢蹲了下来。

他不想用这把钥匙开门，也不想回去面对冷冷清清的公寓。

之前松本迷上了盆栽，先是买了一颗小松树，又怕它孤独，成日念叨着给小女儿添个伴。樱井笑他是“傻爸爸”，又逗他，既然有了松，是不是该有樱，说完玩笑地指一指自己。

松本当时哈了一声，附送一个恼羞成怒的瞪眼，却暗自记住了这话。他一颗乙女心，越想越觉得“松”与“樱”实在般配，又想起樱井因为这个姓氏，连粉色都称呼为樱色——这大概也算樱井部长难得一见的天真可爱，后来真的高价购置了一株樱花。本想等花开了，和樱井一起赏樱。

可不知道是不是养花经验不足，小樱花没有准时盛开，他想要一起赏樱的人也离开了。

他好后悔啊，真的好后悔。

——为什么他没有在店长问他领带夹“是送给恋人吗”时否认呢？就因为最近和樱井相处很顺利，即使被明明白白拒绝过，却因为这顺利，生出一点侥幸的希望。

只是一点以为“他不会知道吧”的小心思，却弄巧成拙——他既没有等到樱花，又失去了樱井。

如果现在有人看到他这个样子，估计会被当作在别人家门口耍酒疯的醉汉吧？

蹲的时间太久，松本猛地站起，眼前金星乱冒。他心道不妙，立刻狠狠掐自己的手指，却仍然没有抵过猛烈的头晕目眩，竟然就这样直挺挺倒了下去。

樱井先是接到了因为迟迟等不到松本电话而担忧的生田的来电，刚穿好衣服往外冲，手机又响了——这次是医院。

等他匆匆赶过去，看到的就是脑袋上包了一圈厚厚纱布，看起来有点低气压的松本。

“突发体位性低血压造成的晕倒，摔倒时磕到了头……问题不大。”医生翻着病历簿对两人宣布，又转向松本，“有点低血糖，最近没好好吃饭吧？打点葡萄糖就可以走了，过不过夜都行。”

“不用过夜了，”松本回避着樱井的目光，“其实没什么，正好邻居经过发现了把我送过来……医生说再过一会儿我就会自己醒来。”

他硬着头皮解释，还是不看樱井。

樱井干脆无视了松本的意见，直接告诉医生要留院观察一晚。他交了费回来，松本正百无聊赖地歪在床上玩手机。见到樱井，他像犯了错的小朋友一样立刻坐正身体。

樱井抿抿嘴，放在身边的手动了动，似乎想去摸他脑袋上的纱布，却还是忍住了。

“……痛吗？”他低声问松本。

“还好。”

他们不约而同地沉默，同时回避了一个话题——松本不愿意说，樱井更不敢问——受伤，营养不良低血糖……是因为自己吗？

以樱井对松本的了解，当然知道他并没有表现出来的那么轻松。可他也不忍心揭穿。

他只是想让这列失控的火车停下来，却没想到反而将它推到了轨道之外，唯一的结局只有自损。

明明他只是懊恼自己怎么会没忍住诱惑，和松本发展成了这样糟糕的关系，明明他只是希望松本可以快乐一些，明明他最不愿意伤害的就是松本润。

樱井总是会回忆起那天说要收回钥匙的松本——他很努力地在笑，樱井却不忍再看。

分开的这一个月以来他想了很多——他不想和松本发展成这样亲密却危险的关系。松本虽然是发起者，但樱井其实能感觉到他一天比一天不快乐。

决定结束也是因为这个。

只是这一次，他好像又做错了。

“我该拿你怎么办？”

他看着松本，不知不觉就将这句话说出了口。

松本立刻红了眼眶。

他想对樱井说“不要推开我”——但如同他连在梦里也不会对樱井说冷一样，他假装没有听见这个问句，避重就轻地告诉樱井自己困了，想睡觉。

“睡吧，”樱井替他把被子往上提了提，“我在这陪你。”

第二天樱井在松本醒来前替他请了假。松本反对无果，气呼呼地在病床上又待了一天。

傍晚樱井总算松口，答应去帮他办出院手续。其间病房门被打开——原来是听说松本受伤、捧着慰问品来的同事。

同事坐在床边和松本聊天，樱井和他匆匆打了个招呼后就一直拿着单据进进出出，又问松本饿不饿，一会儿想吃什么，他去买。

同事瞪着眼睛看两人互动——他是个相当直白的人，脱口而出就是“天啊你们这个气氛，该不会偷偷交往了吧”。

“说什么呢！”

之前的阴影还没消失，松本像是被刺到了一样高声否认，又狠狠瞪了口无遮拦的人一眼。

樱井倒是愣了一下——几个月前，也是这个人，说他和松本的默契不一般，问他们是不是从前就认识。

和刚才一样，松本也立刻否认了。

当时樱井不明白这有什么可隐瞒的，现在想想，大概松本那时就已经有些喜欢自己，所以面对一个无心的问句都会心虚。

送松本回家的车上，少了第三个人插科打诨，两人之间的气氛要僵硬很多。

松本一边命令自己不要对刚刚樱井没有否认这件事多想，一边主动和他聊起了学生时代的事情，说到两人夏天出去约会，樱井买了冰镇的可乐，被松本指责“翔くん居然不知道我只喝常温水！太伤心了”。

樱井也忍俊不禁。

“谁知道你居然这么麻烦！”正巧遇见红灯，他停下车，伸手点一下正乐不可支的松本的额头，“今早也是，不吃拉面的原因居然是‘不是无麸质的’……我就没照顾过你这么麻烦的人！”

松本被他这么亲昵的动作弄得有点脸红，愣了一下才别扭地嘟囔：“……我可没让你照顾我。”

好不容易劝走了还在问要不要留下来照顾他的樱井，松本关上门，拿出从刚才开始就振动个不停的手机。

来自同一个号码的四个未接来电。

他回拨过去。

“嗯……刚刚有点事，没听到。”

电话那头的人说了什么，惹得他笑了起来。

“这次我可不会输……行，周末棒球场见。输了你可欠我几顿饭了——别忘了之前谁给你做的便当。”

“我输了的话……”

松本停顿了一下。

“那你说怎么办？”

他听着电话另一头比樱井声调更高一些的男声，想着这人和自己一样喜欢打棒球，樱井翔却只对足球和橄榄球狂热。

逞强向他要回钥匙的那一天，他其实看明白了樱井眼中的犹豫和担心——那一刻他只想放弃伪装，扑到樱井怀里大哭一场。

为什么他们总是这样互相折磨。

“上次的提议……嗯，我记得的。”

他想起十八岁的樱井翔——不顾校规染了一头金发，面无表情地给学弟学妹演讲时看起来拽得不得了的，却会在见到松本润的第一时间笑出一口白牙，直接导致松本有一段时间和他接吻时特别喜欢舔他的门牙。

还是这个樱井翔，在万里之外的月光下给松本润写信，说自己真高兴，因为“至今为止，每一个我想念你的时刻，你都会肯定地告诉我：我也希望翔くん你能一直在我身边”。

可松本都不记得自己什么时候说过这样的话了——替换掉年少记忆的，是他们重逢后，每一次被樱井拒绝时，心中浮起的如同溺水般的窒息感。

害怕时间太快，不够和他多拥抱一秒。

害怕时间太慢，日夜担心失去——“恨不得一夜白头，永不分离”。

是不是人总是只记得自己的付出？

他的灵魂像是飘浮到了天花板上，看着那个名叫“松本润”的皮囊对着电话冷静地说——

“那就交往试试看吧。”


	9. 17




新交了男朋友的事情，松本没告诉任何人。

都说忘记旧爱的最好方法就是找一个新的——他知道这样做其实有点愚蠢，可他真的没有办法了。

新男友比他小一点，很单纯，又有点年下在经验丰富的年上面前特有的笨拙。松本细心体贴，不认为照顾人有什么不妥。

但在不知情的樱井看来，就觉得松本对这个“朋友”有些过分迁就了。

——知道松本要加班还非要在中途拉他出去吃饭，第二天樱井看到松本眼下的黑眼圈，随口问了句才知道加班结束后两人还去club玩了半宿；下班说要来接松本，一直说快要到了快要到了，结果松本在路口等了半小时，才知道对方还被堵在半路……

更不要说当他专注地盯着松本时，那种纯净又炙热的眼神连樱井看了都会被烫到——松本润这是给自己找了个痴汉保镖吗？

好在不久后樱井就去了同在都内的总公司，忙碌起来倒是忘了这一茬，也算眼不见为净。等他终于适应了新的人际网，想着松本之前说馋酒，算算时间他伤口应该已经好了，于是提了一打自己喜欢的啤酒上门。

松本开门时神情有点慌乱，抱怨樱井怎么比约好的时间提前来了，自己还没收拾屋子。

樱井对他突如其来的客气有点摸不着头脑。

“你家这么整齐，还收拾什么——”

他换好拖鞋往客厅走，在看见桌上还没收走的红酒瓶和两个酒杯时愣了一下。

“之前有客人？”

他问松本。

“嗯……”

松本支支吾吾。他也没想到男友中午时突然跑过来，说带了觉得适合松本的红酒，一定要立刻和他分享。

松本念着和樱井的晚餐约定，找了各种理由拒绝了男友想要留下过夜的提议，又谎称晚上要加班，才在樱井来的十分钟前把人送走。

当然这些他是不会和樱井说的。

松本绕过樱井，想要去拿空了的酒瓶，却被樱井抢先一步。

“欸，这个牌子，和我以前送你的一样！啊——”樱井发出一个疑问的鼻音，然后顿住了。

松本不明所以，凑过来想看：“怎么了？”

樱井回头看他，表情似笑非笑，眼神却是冰冷的：“松本润，你把我当年送你的红酒拿出来招待别人？”

“你说什么？”

松本脑袋嗡的一声。他接过樱井递来的瓶子，在看见上面的“1983”时完全愣住了。

“怎么会……”

因为一下午都在担心樱井和男友遇上，听到男友不断强调“这是特意给润君的红酒哦”也只是心不在焉地道了谢，甚至还因为想到樱井曾经也送过自己红酒，这一餐根本食不知味。

难怪男友今日表现得异常黏人，在离开前欲言又止。

樱井观察着他呆愣的模样，越发确认松本是因为完全不在意才误拿了以前的那瓶酒。

一时间，他忘记现在的松本润早已不是那个不给自己回信、对待感情如同儿戏的少年。那些被曾经的樱井翔生生咽下去的委屈忽然冒了出来。

他像是忽然变回了二十岁，对那个轻飘飘将他遗忘的恋人没有风度地，崩溃地大吼：“你就这么容易喜欢上其他人吗？这么迫不及待？松本润，我给你的东西，你是不是从来没有放在心上过？你看过我的信吗？你——”

他住了口，神情看起来痛苦又惊讶，像是突然发现了自己的荒谬。

像是刚刚发现：原来有些伤口不痛了，不是因为已经痊愈，只是被埋得太深。

直到再次被挖出来，才发现自己其实做不到云淡风轻。

太难看了。樱井想。

刚刚他像个激动的演讲者那样挥舞着双手，现在它们无力地垂在他裤子两侧。

他想他应该对松本道歉，松本会骂他浑蛋，会赌咒和他老死不相往来；而他会点头同意，然后开车回家，自扇耳光。

可他没有等来这个。

天色悄悄从黄昏过渡到了黑夜，樱井猜外面那一排路灯已经亮了起来。松本一直没有说话，他的半边脸隐藏在黑暗里。樱井看不清他的表情，直到松本上前一步抱住他，有温热的东西滴在他的肩膀，樱井才恍然大悟松本哭了。

然后他等来了松本的审判：“我是喜欢你的，翔くん。比任何人都要喜欢。”

他不记得他自己是怎么从松本的公寓里出来，又是如何精神恍惚地回到了家。

打开门后樱井没有开灯，将自己扔到了沙发上，很长一段时间都没有开灯，只是静静地坐在沙发上，想着松本最后对他说的话。

“……那瓶红酒，是刚刚来的朋友送的。他没提年份，我也就没注意。以前的事情我没什么好辩解的……只是，就算再过分，我也不会用那样重要的礼物招待其他人。”

说到最后，他的语气里终于带上了委屈。

朋友送的。

樱井将这段话咀嚼一遍，后知后觉这其中的微妙。

什么朋友会送人出生年份的红酒？除了那一种解释，别无他想。

松本的眼泪似乎留在了他身体里，将心脏也浸得苦涩。

樱井抱着一丝侥幸，想也许那只是追求者，也许松本不会答应他。

可随即他又想：就算松本不喜欢现在这一个，可下一个呢？

总有一天松本润会真真正正放下樱井翔，从此笑容和烦恼，都是为了另一个人。

樱井扪心自问：他真的能接受这个人不是自己吗？

松本招人却单纯，典型的浪漫到丢掉聪明；万一，万一那个人对他不好，松本该怎么办？

自己又该怎么办。

——他只能回忆松本了吗？在很久很久以后，久到记忆都变成抓不住的光球，在阳光下回忆松本滚烫的眼泪和体温，以及那一句“我是喜欢你的，翔くん。比任何人都要喜欢”。

离开前樱井没关窗户，他将脸埋在手心，在晚风中出了一身冷汗。

樱井离开后，松本发了一会儿呆，回过神后第一件事就是和男友打电话提分手。

现在的他不配拥有新恋情。

面对樱井的指责他本来有点愤怒，可听到后来，这点怒气就全部被心疼取代了。

他知道樱井真正想说的不是这个。

无论是口不择言的指责，还是风度尽失的翻旧账，樱井想问的其实只有一句话。

——你真的喜欢过我吗？

可樱井不会允许自己说出口。樱井翔永远不会对任何人示弱，无论是二十岁还是现在。这无关自尊，只是他习惯了给自己画一条线，在这条线的范围里，他也许会受伤，会被打倒，但总是可以站起来的。这是他保护自己的方式。

以前松本觉得他固执，现在却因为懂得了这一份难以启齿的柔软，泪流满面。

曾经的恋人，到现在只剩下这一点默契，松本无论如何，都不能不成全。

他知道樱井要的并不是解释，所以他没有犹豫抱紧了樱井有点颤抖的身体，肯定地、一遍一遍地告诉他自己是爱他的，无论从前，还是现在。

门铃响起的时候，松本打开门，看到樱井，还以为自己出现了幻觉。

两人才分开不久，乍一见面都有点尴尬。

樱井是来道歉的——他在路上打好了腹稿，却在见到松本时忘了一大半。好不容易吞吞吐吐说完，松本却如同没有听到一样，立在门口一动不动。

樱井猜他大概还在生气，鞋跟在地上不安地蹭了蹭，垂头丧气地说：“那我走了？既然你已经有了男朋友……我在这里不太好。”

他只是试探，松本却开口回答了他。

他告诉樱井：“我们已经分手了。”

樱井被这话蕴含的信息量冲击了一下。他不敢问为什么，也不知道怎么安慰松本，正绞尽脑汁该说什么合适，松本却像是不耐烦了，一把抓住他的衣领将他拉进门，又像之前那样，紧紧抱住了他。

这个拥抱不像是失恋后寻找安慰。

樱井心里一动，扶着松本的肩膀将他拉开，低下头吻了他。

松本很温顺地接受了这个吻，分开时他看着樱井，问他“这次是什么意思”。

樱井又在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“就是你想的那个意思。”他抚摸着松本的脖子，问道，“可以吗？”

他们都有一点紧张。各自洗了澡，互相吹干了头发，才又回到房间。卧室只开了一盏夜灯，松本趴在樱井身上帮他口交，嘴被塞得满满的。樱井帮他也口了一下，揉松那个粉色小口，伸了三根手指在甬道抠挖。黏黏的水声里，他听见樱井的评价：“好紧。”

“太久不做了吧。”

松本喘息着回答。他从腰往下都麻了，被樱井抱起来摆成跪趴姿势时腿都在抖。

刚刚樱井取套时被松本挡住了，这次樱井没说什么，只是挑高了一边眉毛。松本像是知道他在想什么，直接告诉他：“我没和他做过。”

“润……”

这下反而是樱井没话说了。

松本亲亲他的脸。

“只是想告诉翔くん这件事而已。”

做到一半，樱井把他翻过来，看见松本眼里隐隐约约的泪光。

即使知道只是生理性泪水，也许是因为心境改变，樱井还是心疼了。他抱着松本坐在自己身上——这个姿势不需要动就可以进得很深，樱井变着角度顶弄他，抚摸他的背，和他咬耳朵：“润，不要喜欢别人……只喜欢我，好不好？”

松本啜泣着抱紧他的脖子。被樱井这样温柔地一哄，他的眼泪真的掉下来了。他不说话，樱井也不着急，只是一下一下地亲吻他的耳根：“我不想再看你难过了……你不要哭。”

松本狠狠在他肩膀上咬了一口：“浑蛋翔くん……明明知道我只为你哭过。”

樱井吃痛，捧着松本的脸，和他额头相抵，又用鼻子蹭他的鼻尖。

“对不起……原谅我吗？”

松本吸着鼻子不说话。

“那……喜欢我吗？”

松本嘴一撇：“你说呢？……一直以来，翔くん不就仗着我喜欢你？”

最后一句混合着哭腔和奶音，听得樱井心都化了。

他捏着松本的下巴，和他接了一个长长的吻——这次他不等松本问什么意思，就郑重地告诉他：“我也爱你。”

在一起的第二周他们就同居了——按樱井的说法，就是两人已经不在一个公司了，如果回家还不能见到松本，也太寂寞了。

松本对撒娇的樱井没辙，加上他也确实想弥补错过的时光，顺水推舟答应了。然而在樱井退掉房子搬进松本的公寓的第一天，松本就对这个决定后悔了：原因是樱井在铺床时，发现松本的枕套里藏了颗扣子。

樱井对着灯光研究半天，终于灵光一现，对匆匆赶来、想要上手抢夺的松本大叫：“呜哇，居然是我之前送你的那颗！”

松本气恼得脸都红了。他被樱井抱住，按在床上，坏笑着逼问为什么自己的第二颗纽扣会在这里，得到松本扭扭捏捏的“因为杂志上说放在枕头里可以得到一个人的心”的答案。

樱井笑到捶床，直嘲笑松本：“明明那时候送你你都不在意！”

松本鼓起脸。

“樱井翔你今天还想不想吃饭了？”

樱井抹着笑出的眼泪，对天发誓绝对不笑了。

两人出了卧室，樱井突然想起什么，对他说：“对了润，我今天去公司的机房，看到咱们上次去团建时录的录像，就拷了一份过来。吃完饭看？”

松本随口答应，直到看见片头显示的日期时才想起那可不是什么好的时期——正是樱井伤了手，松本帮他包扎，说出“你放过我吧”的一周之后。

樱井明显也记起来了。他偏过头，给了松本一个抱歉的吻。

松本笑着捏捏他的掌心，表示都过去了。

开头是一段混乱的笑闹，一片嘈杂中，一个男声忽然提起了公司松本与樱井不和的传闻——这谣言由来已久：两人都是公司重要部门的领导，个性强势。

松本莫名其妙成了焦点，苦笑着连连否认，解释那不过是工作上的讨论。没人听他的，起哄声越来越大。最后松本被逼的没办法，红着耳朵，低声说了句“那样的人，怎么可能有人讨厌啊”。

画面一转，松本作为带队队长之一，在一个相当需要体力的游泳项目分配下来时当仁不让。他体力并不算好，偏偏责任心和胜负心都重，好不容易完成后整个人几乎虚脱了。队员立刻拿了毯子披在他身上，松本话都说不出来，胸膛剧烈起伏。

镜头拉远，拍到了不远处的樱井——也许是因为开头的讨论，给了他几乎一分钟的特写：他皱着眉头，一动不动地盯着松本，看了很久很久。

那眼神，那眼神………

屏幕外，樱井看起来有点发愣；松本笑着依偎过去，被他条件反射搂在怀里。

恋人暖暖的呼吸吹拂着他的耳朵：“翔くん也真是够迟钝的……”这次轮到他嘲笑樱井，“原来那么早，就是‘両思い’了呢。”

——两情相悦。

END


End file.
